


A Kiss

by TwistedSisterzz



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, jared leto - Fandom, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSisterzz/pseuds/TwistedSisterzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a suggestion of teenage Jared seeing Shannon kissing a girl at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

Jared turned the back corner of the grey building quickly, he'd had a shitty day in school and was in a hurry to get out of there as fast as possible. 

His brother normally got to their meeting point first, he often skipped his last class to go for a smoke and was usually waiting for Jared.

Which he was, in a way, but not in the usual manner. Jared's mouth dropped in surprise to see his brother in the arms of some girl, they were wrapped up tight, Shannon's lips hungrily devouring the girls, leaning down into her embrace, grasping the back of her neck tight with one hand while the other held her close to him gripping round her waist.

Jared had stopped, standing in place, staring at his brother and this girl, what the fuck was her name, he couldn't think, his mind was blank, all he could see was Shannon's mouth locked with hers and his hands grasping possessively. Jared's mouth felt dry, he licked his lips for some much needed moisture and took a deep breath, realising that he had held his breath while watching. He turned and was about to walk away, his heart beating quickly, but then stopped and a grin formed across his lips, he could really mess with his brother right now.

Jared slowly walked to where his brother and that girl were standing, oblivious to his approach, so wrapped up in each other. He stopped a few steps away and leaned against the wall, letting out a deep sigh. Shannon and the girl stopped their embrace and stared at Jared. 

"Fuck sake Bro, a little privacy, man!" Shannon barked at Jared, Jared locked eyes with Shannon, and grinned, eyes twinkling, "Its okay bro, don't mind me, I'll wait", Jared shrugged, he blinked slowly then continued to stare into his brothers eyes.

"Jay, fuck off, go on ahead, I'll catch up" Shannon gestured with his hand to go away, the other arm still around the girls waist. The girl had looked down, blushing, uncomfortable under Jared's gaze.

"Sure, whatever" Jared turned and began to walk away, Shannon resumed his ravishing of the girl, Jared walked slowly, catching a couple of glances back before turning the corner of the building. He crossed the sports field in no hurry, willing his brother to catch up, he was looking forward to teasing him about the girl. He kicked at some stones, wrapped up in his thoughts of what he had seen.

"Hey you little fucker", a shove woke Jared from his absentminded thoughts, hearing his brother chuckling behind him. 

"Hey yourself fucker", he turned grinning to his brother, "I didn't know you had a thing for baby girls" Jared raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Baby girls? she's in your fucking year!" Shannon replied, not amused by his brothers teasing.

"Whatever, how was her lunch?" Jared continued his crazed smirking, clearly very amused at the situation.

"What?" Shannon looked at his brother, confused.

"Her lunch? how was it? Because you clearly had your tongue down her throat enough to taste it!", Jared clapped his hands, giggling at his own humour. 

"You little fucker!" Shannon yelled and ran at Jared, eyes blazing with annoyance. Jared took off and ran, Shannon charging behind him, Jared still grinning wildly.

They chased the streets all the way to their house, with occasional yells and taunts between them, Jared was fast, Shannon struggled to keep up and certainly couldn't get a hand on him, he would have to wait till they got home. They were panting when they reached their street, slowing down, both occasionally bending down to catch breath, Jared to laugh and Shannon to curse. They went round to the back of their house, knowing the door would be left open.

"Very funny, you little shit" Shannon was grinning now too, his anger turned to a playful tone, he moved in front of Jared and grabbed the front of his shirt in both fists, roughly but not overly threatening, Jared could tell by his brothers face he was playing now.

"You fucking freaked her out with the staring, you weirdo!" He pushed so that Jared had to walk backwards, 

"Hey, you're the one sucking face in front of me, brother" Jared sassed back and raised his hands in a shrug.

Shannon let him go and Jared continued to walk backwards "soooo, what was it like, did she taste good?" he licked his lips and gazed into his brothers eyes "or did she taste like the jocks she's probably sucked off at recess" Jared grinned and turned to run away, knowing full well how angry his brother would be right now.

Shannon was very quick and Jared didn't get away fast enough, Shannon grabbed Jared's wrist and hauled him back "you little shit". Jared tried to pull away but Shannon held him firm, grabbing a fistful of his hair, he wasn't getting away with this.

Jared winced and struggled against Shannon, he was taller but Shannon had always been stronger and there was no way he could get away. They wrestled and shoved on the ground, cursing and yelling, Jared trying to get away and Shannon trying to get a decent hit at his smart mouthed little brother. Shannon eventually grabbed Jared by both wrists and hauled him up against the the wall of their house, pinning him with his body.

They were both panting heavily, Shannon glaring directly into Jared's eyes "You..." he started then licked his lips slowly, Jared's eyes flicked to Shannon's lips then back to his eyes again. Shannon breathed deeply, looking into Jared's blue eyes, then eyeing his lips, hungrily.

"You..." Shannon licked his lips again, eyes moving up and down his brothers face, "You...wanna know..." licking his lips again "what it felt like?", he cocked his eyebrow.

Jared let out the deep breath he was holding, and rasped "yeah", quietly but loud enough for his brother to hear, their faces were so close, they could feel each others breath.

Shannon captured Jared's lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue moving swiftly in Jared's mouth as he gasped at the feeling, Jared's lips tingled and throbbed with the force of the kiss, Shannon released one of his wrists and then his strong hand grasped firm around the back of Jared's neck, pulling him in tighter. Jared rested his hand loosely at Shannon's side, the long kiss making him feel light-headed from the lack of air. 

They both broke away to get a breath, panting heavily, eyes clouded with lust. Jared was the one to resume the kiss and his hands grabbed onto whatever part of Shannon's body he could reach first. Their tongues fought for dominance, Shannon grasping Jared tight and using the hold he now had on his hair to control the position and movement of their embrace. 

When they parted, lips swollen from the contact, Shannon reached and smoothed Jared's hair, tucking it behind his ear.

"So", Shannon rasped as Jared played with the hem of Shannon's shirt, "that was kind of what it felt like", he grinned a satisfied smile.

Jared grinned a cheeky smile back, then pouted quickly before stating "But I'm prettier than her, right?" winking then ducking as Shannon went to swat at his head.

"Of course you are shithead" Shannon replied, shaking his head and chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, this has also been translated into Russian by Kate_Joy_St, link http://archiveofourown.org/works/5655280


End file.
